


Sunggyu has a Reason to Cover up

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu was drunk last night and when he wakes up there’s a poorly done tattoo of Woohyun’s face on his arm with roses, thorns and hearts encircling his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunggyu has a Reason to Cover up

There is one thing Sunggyu hates when he is at a bar. That one thing is when a band is on stage and they are rocking to a douche-y song. It is just plain wrong; there is no other way to put it.

The vocalist is singing, trying too hard in Sunggyu’s opinion, about shitty things in life. It is ridiculous to Sunggyu because he knows none of these people have left this small town. None of them knows how hard life really is; in the big city, that is where hardships are at and the reasons why he and Woohyun left. That aside though, so far, Sunggyu is cool. He is having his fifth or maybe seventh bottle of beer and he is beginning to loosen up.

Woohyun is, on the other hand, already laughing and grabbing a handful of peanuts. The song repeats its chorus after every verse and now, he is singing along. “Yeah!” Woohyun screams. “I hate my neighbor when he tells me I’m noisy when he’s the fucking idiot yelling all the time!” Sunggyu only laughs.

“Our next song,” the vocalist says. The guitarist whispers something into his ear and he laughs. He gestures to the guitarist and continues where he left off, “Is composed by this guy; he’s our guitarist. Please clap or whatever noise you can manage for Hyunsoo.” He points somewhere in the crowd below the stage that are making weird noises. “Yah! Not like that! Get a room!” The audience laughs and he says, “So, this is called ‘Hey, your boyfriend’s gay.’”

Sunggyu raises his eyebrow and his lips tighten to a straight line. He tries not to react yet though. He listens first. Maybe he is too sober for this so he just orders another round.

The song is about a guy who likes a girl but she has a boyfriend. The guy thinks the boyfriend is gay though. The song goes on and on about the “unmanly” things he notices that the boyfriend does and says. He keeps comparing himself to the boyfriend and if only the girl would wake up to the truth, she would be with a real man.

With every passing lyric and note, it is getting really annoying to Sunggyu especially because he sees how Woohyun is so quiet and as if shrinking in his seat, obviously getting more and more uncomfortable. Sunggyu takes a swig and slams the bottle on the table, accidentally smashing it. Woohyun is startled. How many drinks has Sunggyu drunk? Apparently, a whole lot from the way his eyes droop and he attempts to stand straight. He stomps angrily to the stage, all eyes on him. Woohyun is at his tail trying to help him and pulling him back to their table, as well. He cannot be stopped though because he swats away Woohyun’s hands.

Sunggyu is onstage and everyone, including the band that stopped playing, is looking at him and waiting for what he is going to do. He asks politely if he can borrow the mic. All too stunned, the vocalist moves aside.

“Now, listen here,” Sunggyu begins to rant. Woohyun just wants to disappear at this point.

“Firstly, you are ungrateful for the simple things in life.. You should see the good things in life rather than glorifying your problems which aren’t really much to begin with. Your lives are peaceful. The police here don’t have anything to do. There are no criminals around. You all get to eat at fancy places whenever you please and all you people have jobs that can pay the bills. Maybe except for that baker over there. You should go over to his bakery and buy his bread. They’re amazing with coffee because it’s getting colder now. And yah! Your parents worked so you can study and live the life you want but that doesn’t mean you can stand up here and sing about how unfair your life has been. It’s not their fault. Who are you saying doesn’t understand you? Your parents would die for you! Stop saying life is so hard because there are mosquitoes that get inside your room when you open the window! Also.” Sunggyu pauses with his index finger in the air as he crouches down to retrieve an unopened mineral water bottle, probably the vocalist’s, but Sunggyu doesn’t care. He continues after downing half of it. “Gay is not an insult. Stop using gay as if you’re saying someone or something is not good. There’s a better word to address the situation. ‘Sucky.’ Your life sucks. Why? Because you’re a whiny brat who doesn’t do anything else but complain. Why did this girl choose someone else? That’s because you suck and you’re a judgmental prick. Maybe you didn’t even confess; you just assumed because you think you’re so great that anyone would be lucky to have you. It’s pathetic. And stop acting that being gay is a bad thing. When you’re in love, you just love. And if people are against you, why should they matter?” Then, he calls Woohyun.

Woohyun ducks under his arm, too embarrassed.

“He’s shy but he’s the romantic one between us,” Sunggyu shares and laughs. “I love you, Woohyun-ah. No one can say I can’t love you because I already do.”

The crowd suddenly cheers for them. Then, a chant starts forming. They chant for Sunggyu to sing. Sunggyu is too gone so he laughs and indulges their wishes.

He sings ‘Confession.’ The guitarist and drummer start playing to accompany Sunggyu’s vocals. Everyone is in awe of his singing ability and Woohyun chances a peek. Sunggyu looks like a rockstar, a really drunk one but still.

When he gets off stage, people keep tapping his shoulder as if to congratulate him like he already got engaged or something. They also hand him drinks which he takes and downs in seconds.

Woohyun starts to worry that Sunggyu would be piss drunk to get out so he rushes over and waves the people off.

“Please. No, thank you. Please, we need to go,” he keeps repeating to everyone as they try to leave.

As soon as they are out of the bar, Woohyun tries to get a taxi. Then, he realizes they already moved to a small town. No taxis here.

He takes a deep breath and slings Sunggyu’s arm on him so he can help him walk better.

“Woohyun-ah, I love you,” Sunggyu whispers to him. His heart is racing because Sunggyu does not say it often but Woohyun needs to focus. They need to get home.

Sunggyu eyes a tattoo parlor and a wild idea pops into his head. In his sober state, he would never think to act on this but he is drunk so with no assessment of the situation whatsoever, he quickly leaves Woohyun and enters the tattoo place they just passed.

“Hyung!”

Sunggyu is inside in an instant.

Woohyun complains, “If he had energy, he could have walked without leaning on me.” He knows he cannot leave his boyfriend like this though so he follows him. He is struck with horror once he sees the tattoo artist is already using a needle on Sunggyu. He wonders for a moment if things are just happening way too fast for real life or have his senses already dulled from all the drinks he has had.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out. “No, he’s not getting a tattoo. He’s drunk. He doesn’t…”

Sunggyu is pointing at him and the tattoo artist is nodding and taking glances at Woohyun and then Sunggyu’s arm.

“Hyung, you can’t blame me for this tomorrow,” he whispers more to himself, mortified and afraid of the thought of how Sunggyu will react in the morning.

 


End file.
